


Mon Cher

by Cant_We_Just_Dance



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Alex is a liar, Bad Decisions, Cheating, F/M, Maria is hopeful, Maria is in love, Reevaluating life choices, Reynolds Affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 02:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/pseuds/Cant_We_Just_Dance
Summary: ‘Mon cher’, he reminded himself- in French it translated to many things: Expensive, being one of the definitions was fairly accurate. She was definitely the most expensive, most emotionally draining stress relief he’d ever indulged in. Always ‘cher’, never ‘cheri’. Eliza was his cheri. But when the sun had barely yet risen, and he found himself beside a gorgeous woman, what difference was a singular letter? The difference was years of love and trust that would surely be fractured if his wife were to know.





	Mon Cher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is @jamisahivemind from tumblr! Make sure to comment, kudos, and hang out with me over on the hellsite!

“Your wife,” Maria murmurs, staring at Alexander from across the bed, the sheets still tangled around their legs and wrinkled like a well-loved love letter from forever ago. “You’re going to leave her, right?”

Alexander kept his eyes closed, continuing to breathe in a steady, deep pattern in effort to keep up the illusion of sleep. These sort of illusions were his speciality- magic sparked from his fingertips and spells were cast with each syllable he uttered. But his truest power had never particularly been avoiding questions. He always turned around and faced each problem head-on, unfearing and unwavering in his confidence that he was correct. Sometimes, though, the problem would would be the one that stood still, ready and waiting for an answer.

“I know that you’re awake,” Maria whispered, her voice thickly laced with disappointment and unsurety. “Simply answer me- she’s not here, you aren’t obligated to answer to her, simply me, my dearest Alexander.”

He could not help but flinch at the woman’s words, the familiar nickname on her lips sounds so peculiar, so distinctly different when it was not Eliza speaking it. His wife’s voice was always as clear as the crystals that shone on her favorite jewelry, the ones that Alexander had gotten her to commemorate their anniversary. Maria’s voice, however, was nearly impossible to compare to Eliza’s. When Maria spoke, it was thick smoke pouring out of a dragon’s mouth, sinking around sharp fangs that never cut quite deep enough to bleed onto her already crimson lips.

“Mon cher,” Alexander whispered, his voice hoarse from having only recently awoken. ‘Mon cher’, he reminded himself- in French it translated to many things: Expensive, being one of the definitions was fairly accurate. She was definitely the most expensive, most emotionally draining stress relief he’d ever indulged in. Always ‘cher’, never ‘cheri’. Eliza was his cheri. But when the sun had barely yet risen, and he found himself beside a gorgeous woman, what difference was a singular letter? The difference was years of love and trust that would surely be fractured if his wife were to know. “I think it is rather early- shouldn’t you be getting home? Someone may see you if you do not leave soon.”

“Not to worry, my darling dearest,” Maria assured him, pushing herself closer and wrapping her arms behind his neck. She gazed up at him with wide, sparkling brown eyes, dark as the midnight sky that so often cloaked their actions that felt too right to be wrong. “I know for a fact that you are being forced to take the day off of work. And since it is far too humid to be out for long today, I imagine that you won’t have any errands to run. We could spend the day together, stay in bed, or you could read one of those wonderful writings to me, or I could lay in your lap as you work and work and work, which is all you really do.”

“Maria, that is not the best idea,” Alexander pointed out, unable to pull his gaze away from the hopeful gleams in his lover’s eyes. “What if someone has to come and visit or drop off important documents? How would I explain the presence of a nude woman in my home?”

“Simple,” Maria replied, pressing soft kisses to Alexander’s chest like autumn leaves drifting to the ground as the trees were painted into empty winter variations of themselves. “You keep the door locked, and I remain at least half-clothed for most of the day…”

“...I’ll consider it, mon cher,” Alexander whispered after a moment of careful consideration. No one was likely to bother him during the day, and any documents could be mailed to him. Eliza wouldn’t be home for another two months at the very least, so there was no need to worry about that. But if he allowed Maria to stay, she may get the wrong idea. That their relationship was anything more than merely a physical one, that his feelings for her included ones other than deep, all-consuming lust.

“Thank you, my dearest,” Maria sighed happily, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek in joy that she made no attempt to mask. “And we aren’t to worry about Elizabeth, since you are to divorce her, yes?”

“If I divorce her, it will be quite the tedious process, mon cher. It would take a very long time, and then there is the matter of our children as well,” Alexander pointed out, doing his best not to bite his lip, which Maria knew by now was a sign of him being anxious. It had taken her four weeks to figure that specific detail out about him- it had only taken Eliza two and a half weeks.

“My daughter has always wanted to have brothers and sisters- the house is far too quiet when it’s just the two of us,” Maria supplied, smiling even wider at the thought of such a family. “I suppose step-siblings are not precisely what she wished for, but since I am unable to have any more children, I think it would be perfectly wonderful for her! Oh, could you imagine the Christmases? We’d have a tall tree, of course, with silver tinsel and bright red bauble ornaments, much alike the color of my dress. Do your children like books on specific subjects- well, I suppose they’ll be our children once we make it all official, won’t they?”

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves- we still have today, and I intend to enjoy it with you,” Alexander quickly told her, cutting off Maria’s particular trail of thoughts. “Tell me, do you prefer to put on lipstick before or after we eat breakfast?”

“We’re to spend the day together?” Maria asked, still smiling in joy and embracing Alexander tightly, pressing her face against his chest, giggling softly. “Oh, I just knew you’d want to be with me today, my dearest Alexander! I love you with all my heart…”

“...I love you too, mon cheri.”


End file.
